


You're My Good Girl

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [31]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: I was wondering if you could do a very dominant Frank imagine I love your work btw"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: D/s relationship

The moment you see the clock on your phone strike noon, your (Y/CE) eyes couldn't help but flit between the TV and the device in your hand. While your right hand grips the phone, your other goes to your collar, playing with it as you always do when you get anxious for you Master to return from work. It's not the bad kind of anxiousness, no, what you felt was the same thing a small child feels upon opening their presents on Christmas morning. Your heart skips a beat when the phone buzzes, you're surprised to get an actual phone call from your Master rather than the usual text of instruction of what he'd expect of you before arriving home. You take a deep breath and answer the phone, your soft tone and practiced spoken-submission fully ready.

"How may I serve you, Master?"

" **Hello, my girl,** " your Master began, recognizing the term as one he'd use when in public. " **I've had a _very_ long day at work today, and I expect you to follow my instructions to a _T,_ I will not hesitate to punish you otherwise.**"

"Of course, Master," you reply obediently, your heart rate quickening ever so slightly at what your Master has planned for you.

" **Go take a quick shower, dry your hair enough so that you can put it into a ponytail without trouble, and once you have done all that go into the Play Room and secure yourself with black rope in the , naked, of course.** " Your Master promptly reply before pausing for a moment, waiting for you to speak.

"Yes Master."

" **Once you have finished with all of this I want to see you stood by the door on your tiptoes in the proper form, understood?** "

"Yes Master."

" **And (Y/N), I love you,** " Your Master adds, his tone far more gentle than moments previous.

"I love you too, Frank," you answer just as softly, feeling your cheeks flush as you smile, knowing the only time you could address your Master in such a casual matter was when he'd allow it – this being one of those times.

" **Now, get to it because you only have forty-five minutes until my arrival,** " with that your Master ends the call, leaving you to obey his orders.

The excitement of the day ahead had gotten to you leaving you to all but run out of the living room and into your shared bedroom with your Master, quickly stripping off your sweatpants and Master's shirt you got into the shower. The water was cold at first, only for a brief second but you ignore it – not squeaking or jumping away like you would usually do – and reach for the shampoo squirting the right amount into your hand then scrubbing it into your scalp, rinsing it out you repeat the same actions but this time ran it through the rest of your hair – avoiding your scalp. Once clean and shaven you look over your body washes and smile, knowing exactly which one you want you pick up the Pumpkin Spice scented bottle, wasting no time to lather the honey-like liquid all over your body. Finally, washing it away, you smile contently as you feel the soap suds run down your form. Cutting off the shower water you step out and pick up your phone, seeing that you only had another half hour to get ready you cuss.

You spend the next five minutes drying your hair, using both a towel and hair dryer you did the best you could before tying you your (Y/CH) up into a high ponytail and darting out of the room stark naked. Entering the Play Room you quickly snatch the black rope from the designated drawer of ropes and begin trying it around your body, this wasn't the first time you've tied yourself in the Kadara fashion but the intricate rope style did take some time so you continued to tie it around your body as you made your way to the front door. Once tying the last knot you stood exactly three feet from the front door, hands behind your head, clasped with each other and aligned your feet shoulder length apart you lifted yourself onto your tiptoes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Your calves began to burn at the strain but you remained still, knowing your Master was due home any second and disobeying his orders would result in punishment. He normally used the when punishing you, and if you were being perfectly honest with yourself you had a love-hate relationship with the tool – so you try to avoid it, not that the thought of being whipped by it didn't turn you on now and again. You're pulled from you thoughts at the sound of the front door being unlocked and pushed open, your face lit up upon seeing your Master and he looked just as pleased to see that you have followed his orders. Closing and locking the door behind him your Master approached you, slowly circling you only for him to stop behind you and grip your ponytail, yanking it back hard enough to make you yelp – not out of pain but surprise, he whispers into your ear.

"Not dry enough, slut..." he states, an underlining growl in his voice.

Coming back to the front of you Frank smacks you across the face, hard enough to send a sting throughout the left side of your face, but after doing so he held your jaw tightly in his grip; his face much softer now.

"Otherwise, you have done very well, my pet," he strokes your face briefly, his large and slightly calloused hand slowly dragging his hand down your shoulder down to your left breast.

Your Master fondled your mound for a moment; cupping and squeezing it in his hand before pinching its peak, his thumb and index were relentless in its grip making your breath hitch, you watch as his right hand smack your right breast making you hold your breath all together. Fuck, that felt good. Slowly releasing the air in your lung you look up, your eyes locking with your Master's and you quickly avert your gaze, knowing you weren't allowed to look him in the eye unless given permission.

"Forgive me, Master," you apologized in a very soft voice, your silent surroundings the only reason he would have ever been able to hear you.

You felt his hands leave you and immediately began to long for his touch, your downcast eyes notice his hand reach for the rope just above your crotch, hooking a finger beneath it your Master pulled it up forcing the knot that had once just brushed against your clit to now fully press against it. You bite your lip as your eyes screw shut, knowing you were not allowed to make a noise unless given permission. Seconds later you felt your Master's heated breath against the skin of your neck where he placed a gentle kiss before whispering.

"I want to hear you," you obeyed immediately, letting out a soft and breathy moan. "Look at me."

He was teasing you and that was clear, the playful gleam in his hazel eyes made you shiver, knowing that look all too well and knew it meant you weren't going to be allowed to cum easily. Your legs began to shake from the strain of your position, your calves now painfully burning but you endured it, your mind lost in a mixture of pain from your stance but as well as pleasure from the way your Master continually loosened and tugged at the rope making the knot tease you so tortuously. He must have noticed your quivering legs because not long after Master Frank released the rope.

"On your knees," he ordered, and you immediately complied, thankful for the rest on your legs.

However, he didn't waste any time and began to walk past you and towards the Play Room, ordering you to follow in your current position you obeyed and with practiced poise you followed behind him on all fours.

"Move to the center of the room and Assume Spot until I get what I need," your Master orders and you obey, crawling into the center of the room you sit on your back legs, placing your palms flat on your thighs and back fully straightened with your eyes cast down onto the floor.

You waited for a few moments in silence, then began to hear your Master shuffle some things around before the sound of a chair briefly scraping against the floor, then the _thunk_ ing sound of the chair being placed in front of you. Your Master's shoes came into vision and you knew he was sitting on the chair in front of you, the silence resumed but you could feel his eyes on you, taking in the sight of you and it made your kin rise in the most delight full of ways.

"Look at me," Master commanded and you obeyed, looking down at you he smiled and you noticed the long metallic device that sat on his lap – it had been so long since you've last been its restraints.

Picking the device up off his lap you held up your hands as he began securing the around your wrists and neck, once secured he smiled at you.

"You look so beautiful," your Master complemented, "I want to fuck that pretty face of yours, would you like that? For your Master to fuck your mouth?"

Licking your lips you nodded.

"Then come and get it," with that you turned your body slightly and used your right hand to reach for his belt, your struggled momentarily but successfully undid it.

Unfortunately, the button of his dress pants were another matter and after struggling for roughly a minute your Master brushed your hands away and undid them himself, pulling is already half-hard cock out of its confines. Turning your body forward you leaned in and took his cock into your mouth without the help of your hands and began to suck and bob your head, his length hardening after only a few seconds once being caressed by your skillful tongue. You felt your Master reach behind you and grab your ponytail; forcing you down onto the length of his cock he released an animalistic growl, using you for his own personal enjoyment. However, with each grunt and moan from him you felt your core moisten further, your body practically begging to be taken by him. The louder he got the closer you knew he was to release; however, he seemed to have other plans for you. Suddenly pulling you off his cock you blushed lightly at the trail of saliva that kept you connected to his cock, licking the tinge of taste that remained of him on you r crimson swollen lips. Frank stood and you watch as he pulls off his black tie, balling it up in his hands.

"Open," he commands and you open your mouth wide, only to have his tie shoved into your mouth.

Gripping you by you ponytail he forces you to stand and brings to the side of the chair before forcefully bending you over it, smacking your ass once with his hand, seconds later you felt he rope in between your legs tugged and pulled to the side, without warning your Master thrusted deep into you, the sound of his hips slamming against your thundered through the room, his left hand gripping your hip tightly.

"I want to hear you scream, slut!" he yells, ramming into you repeatedly.

You screamed and moaned, but each sound you made was muffled by the tie in your mouth which earned you a harsh slap on your ass.

"I can't fucking hear you!" he bellowed, thrusting into again with enough force to make the chair beneath you scrape forward.

You screamed louder, moaning until your throat became raw and knew between this and the skull fucking you'd hardly be able to talk tomorrow, but you didn't care, you were enjoying this far too much to care. His thrusts grew faster and your sounds raised along with each movement, feeling your stomach tighten as your inside choked his dick within you.

"Are you going to cum, my pet?" your Master asks breathily, leaning forward to speak into your shoulder and you nod frantically biting down on his tie to hold yourself back.

"Then cum for me, I'd better hear it," Master Frank replies, that moment you lose yourself.

Letting out a hoarse and muffled yell your body is raked with spasms and your cum around him, your Master following you close after but he doesn't stop, not until your shakes die down to light trembles and he becomes sensitive and pulls out of you. Gently he stand you up and hold you against him as your legs are still weak, undoing the Yoke he allows the device to fall to the ground, pulling the tie from your mouth it falls to the ground without sound. Moving Master Frank sits on the chair and gently pulls you onto his lap, cradling you in his arms and places a soft kiss on your forehead.

"You're such a good girl," he says softly as you nuzzle you face into the side of his neck. "You're _my_ good girl.


End file.
